The present invention relates to an image scanning apparatus, method, and system, a control method thereof, a storage medium, and an external apparatus.
Conventionally, when image data drawn on an original (to be referred to as an xe2x80x9coriginal imagexe2x80x9d hereinafter) is scanned by an image scanning apparatus with an original feed function, the image scanning apparatus is connected to an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer or the like. Then, the user operates the information processing apparatus to select a scanning mode, i.e., whether the original image is scanned in a preview mode or in a so-called main scanning mode. The image scanning apparatus scans the original image in the selected scanning mode.
More specifically, in a conventional image scanning system of this type, as shown in the flow chart in FIG. 6, the user starts a scanning driver (step S101), and then selects a scanning mode by pressing a main scan or preview button before he or she presses a start button (step S102xe2x86x92step S103xe2x86x92step S105 or step S102xe2x86x92step S103xe2x86x92step S104xe2x86x92step S106). After the scanning mode is selected, the user presses the start button, and the system executes a predetermined scan in accordance with the selected scanning mode (main scan or preview mode) (step S102xe2x86x92step S107xe2x86x92step S109 or step S102xe2x86x92step S107xe2x86x92step S108).
In this way, in the image scanning system, the scanning mode is designated before the start button is pressed, and the image scanning apparatus then scans an original image.
However, in the conventional image scanning system, when an original image is scanned using the image scanning apparatus, scans are normally made in a predetermined scan pattern, i.e., a scan in the preview mode and then that in the main scanning mode. However, the user must set the scanning mode for each scan, resulting in a heavy operation load on the user.
In a conventional original feed type image scanning apparatus (to be referred to as a sheet-feed scannerxe2x80x9d hereinafter), an external switch provided to this image scanning apparatus is used for starting an image scan when the image scanning apparatus does not scan an image, and is used for stopping an image scan during the image scan. An automatic document feeder equipped to a copying machine or the like normally automatically exhausts an original from the feeder when an image scan is stopped.
However, a sheet-feed scanner of this type has a relatively low original feed speed. When an original is inserted with a skew, if that original is automatically exhausted, it may jam (so-called xe2x80x9cpaper jamxe2x80x9d). For this reason, original feeding is stopped when the user stops an image scan, and the user must manually remove the original from the image scanning apparatus.
With this arrangement, when the user stops an image scan, the original is not fed and is left in the image scanning apparatus. The user must remove that original from the image scanning apparatus.
In such original image scanning apparatus, the external switch is used for starting or stopping an original scan. Hence, when the functions of a plurality of image scanning apparatuses are started by corresponding external switches, a plurality of external switches are required.
In a conventional image scanning apparatus which scans information on an original using an image sensor, and converts it into an electrical image signal, when the user wants to see a preview image of the original, he or she must connect the image scanning apparatus to an external apparatus, start image scanning software of that external apparatus, and see the preview image in that software.
More specifically, when the user wants to confirm the original, he or she must connect the image scanning apparatus to the external apparatus, start image scanning software in the external apparatus, and see a preview image in that software, resulting in cumbersome procedure.
In such image scanning apparatus, when the user wants to disconnect the image scanning apparatus from the external apparatus upon completion of an image scan, the user must disconnect the image scanning apparatus from the external apparatus after he or she ends the image scanning software running on the external apparatus.
More specifically, when the user wants to scan an image, he or she must connect the image scanning apparatus to the external apparatus, and start image scanning software on the external apparatus to scan an image. On the other hand, when the user wants to disconnect the image scanning apparatus from the external apparatus upon completion of the image scanning apparatus, he or she must end the image scanning software that is running on the external apparatus, and then disconnect the image scanning apparatus from the external apparatus, resulting in troublesome procedure.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the conventional problems, and has as its object to provide an image scanning system and method, which can improve operation efficiency by reducing the operation load on the user, and can increase the degree of freedom in setting the scanning mode by the user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image scanning apparatus which automatically discharges an original from the apparatus when an image scan is stopped, thus obviating the need for manually removing an original from the image scanning apparatus.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an image scanning apparatus which can use a single external switch not only as a trigger for starting an original scan but also as a trigger for executing another function.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an image scanning system, its control method, external apparatus, and storage medium, which allow easy confirmation of an image in an image reading apparatus.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an image scanning system, its control method, external apparatus, and storage medium, which can easily start and end an object scan in an image scanning apparatus.
In order to solve the aforementioned problems and to achieve the objects, an image scanning system according to the present invention is characterized by comprising the following arrangement according to its first aspect.
That is, there is provided an image scanning system which comprises image scanning means for scanning image data on an original on the basis of a predetermined scanning mode while feeding an original, and display means for displaying the image data scanned by the image scanning means, comprising: storage means for storing the scanning mode used by the image scanning means; and scanning mode determination means for determining a scanning mode upon next scan on the basis of the scanning mode stored in the storage means.
An image scanning method according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its first aspect.
That is, there is provided an image scanning method which includes the scanning mode designation step of selecting and designating a scanning mode of image data drawn on an original from a plurality of scanning modes, the image scanning step of scanning the image data on the basis of the designated scanning mode while feeding the original, and the display step of displaying the image data scanned in the image scanning step, comprising: the scanning mode determination step of storing the scanned mode used in the image scanning step, and determining a scanning mode upon next scan on the basis of the stored scanning mode.
A storage medium according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its first aspect.
That is, there is provided a storage medium that stores a control program for controlling an image scanning apparatus, the control program having: a code of the scanning mode designation step of selecting and designating a scanning mode of image data drawn on an original from a plurality of scanning modes; a code of the image scanning step of scanning the image data on the basis of the designated scanning mode while feeding the original; a code of the display step of displaying the image data scanned in the image scanning step; and a code of the step of storing the scanned mode used in the image scanning step, and determining a scanning mode upon next scan on the basis of the stored scanning mode.
An image scanning apparatus according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its first aspect.
That is, there is provided an original image scanning apparatus which has an image sensor for converting a scanned original image into an electrical image signal, an A/D converter for converting the image signal into a digital signal, means for transferring the digital image signal to an external apparatus, means for detecting if the original is placed, and switch detection means for starting or stopping a scan of the original, wherein the scan of the original is started by the switch detection means, the scan of the original is stopped by the switch detection means during the scan of the original, and the original is automatically fed in a forward direction by the switch detection means again in that state.
A method of controlling an image scanning apparatus according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its first aspect.
That is, there is provided a method of controlling an original image scanning apparatus which has an image sensor for converting a scanned original image into an electrical image signal, an A/D converter for converting the image signal into a digital signal, means for transferring the digital image signal to an external apparatus, means for detecting if the original is placed, and switch detection means for starting or stopping a scan of the original, comprising: the step of starting the scan of the original by the switch detection means; the step of stopping the scan of the original by the switch detection means during the scan of the original; and the step of automatically feeding the original in a forward direction by the switch detection means again in that state.
A storage medium according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its second aspect.
That is, there is provided a storage medium that stores a control program for controlling an original image scanning apparatus which has an image sensor for converting a scanned original image into an electrical image signal, an A/D converter for converting the image signal into a digital signal, means for transferring the digital image signal to an external apparatus, means for detecting if the original is placed, and switch detection means for starting or stopping a scan of the original, the control program having: a code of the step of starting the scan of the original by the switch detection means; a code of the step of stopping the scan of the original by the switch detection means during the scan of the original; and a code of the step of automatically feeding the original in a forward direction by the switch detection means again in that state.
An image scanning apparatus according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its second aspect.
That is, there is provided an original image scanning apparatus which has an image sensor for converting a scanned original image into an electrical image signal, an A/D converter for converting the image signal into a digital signal, means for transferring the digital image signal to an external apparatus, and a switch for starting a scan of the original, wherein the number of times the switch is pressed per unit time is detected.
An image scanning apparatus according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its third aspect.
That is, there is provided an original image scanning apparatus which has an image sensor for converting a scanned original image into an electrical image signal, an A/D converter for converting the image signal into a digital signal, means for transferring the digital image signal to an external apparatus, and a switch for starting a scan of the original, wherein time intervals between adjacent ones of a plurality of times of depression of the switch, i.e., between first and second depressions of the switch, between second and third depressions of the switch, . . . , are measured, and a function of the original image scanning apparatus is changed depending on the measured time interval to execute the scan of the original.
A method of controlling an image scanning apparatus according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its second aspect.
That is, there is provided a method of controlling an original image scanning apparatus which has an image sensor for converting a scanned original image into an electrical image signal, an A/D converter for converting the image signal into a digital signal, means for transferring the digital image signal to an external apparatus, and a switch for starting a scan of the original, comprising: the step of detecting the number of times the switch is pressed per unit time.
A method of controlling an image scanning apparatus according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its third aspect.
That is, there is provided a method of controlling an original image scanning apparatus which has an image sensor for converting a scanned original image into an electrical image signal, an A/D converter for converting the image signal into a digital signal, means for transferring the digital image signal to an external apparatus, and a switch for starting a scan of the original, comprising: the step of measuring time intervals between adjacent ones of a plurality of times of depression of the switch, i.e., between first and second depressions of the switch, between second and third depressions of the switch, . . . , and changing a function of the original image scanning apparatus depending on the measured time interval to execute the scan of the original.
A storage medium according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its third aspect.
That is, there is provided a storage medium that stores a control program for controlling an original image scanning apparatus which has an image sensor for converting a scanned original image into an electrical image signal, an A/D converter for converting the image signal into a digital signal, means for transferring the digital image signal to an external apparatus, and a switch for starting a scan of the original, the control program having: a code of the step of detecting the number of times the switch is pressed per unit time.
A storage medium according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its fourth aspect.
That is, there is provided a storage medium that stores a control program for controlling an original image scanning apparatus which has an image sensor for converting a scanned original image into an electrical image signal, an A/D converter for converting the image signal into a digital signal, means for transferring the digital image signal to an external apparatus, and a switch for starting a scan of the original, the control program having: a code of the step of measuring time intervals between adjacent ones of a plurality of times of depression of the switch, i.e., between first and second depressions of the switch, between second and third depressions of the switch, . . . , and changing a function of the original image scanning apparatus depending on the measured time interval to execute the scan of the original.
An image reading system according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its second aspect.
That is, there is provided an image scanning system comprising: an image scanning apparatus for scanning information on an object using an image sensor, and outputting an electrical image signal to an external unit; and an external apparatus for controlling the image scanning apparatus, and displaying the image signal output from the image scanning apparatus, wherein the external apparatus comprises connection means for connecting the image scanning apparatus to the external apparatus, detection means for detecting if the image scanning apparatus is connected to the external apparatus by the connection means, and control means for starting software for controlling the image scanning apparatus on the basis of a detection signal from the detection means.
A method of controlling an image reading system according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its first aspect.
That is, there is provided a method of controlling an image scanning system which comprises an image scanning apparatus for scanning information on an object using an image sensor, and outputting an electrical image signal to an external unit, and an external apparatus for controlling the image scanning apparatus, and displaying the image signal output from the image scanning apparatus, comprising: the detection step of detecting if the image scanning apparatus is connected to the external apparatus; and the start step of starting software for controlling the image scanning apparatus on the basis of a detection result in the detection step.
A storage medium according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its fifth aspect.
That is, there is provided a storage medium that stores a control program for controlling an image scanning system which comprises an image scanning apparatus for scanning information on an object using an image sensor, and outputting an electrical image signal to an external unit, and an external apparatus for controlling the image scanning apparatus, and displaying the image signal output from the image scanning apparatus, the control program having: a code of the detection step of detecting if the image scanning apparatus is connected to the external apparatus; and a code of the start step of starting software for controlling the image scanning apparatus on the basis of a detection result in the detection step.
An external apparatus according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its first aspect.
That is, there is provided an external apparatus which is connected to an image scanning apparatus for scanning information on an object using an image sensor, and outputting an electrical image signal to an external unit, and controls the image scanning apparatus, comprising: connection means for connecting the image scanning apparatus to the external apparatus; detection means for detecting if the image scanning apparatus is connected to the external apparatus by the connection means; and control means for starting software for controlling the image scanning apparatus on the basis of a detection signal from the detection means.
An image scanning system according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its third aspect.
That is, there is provided an image scanning system comprising: an image scanning apparatus for scanning information on an object using an image sensor, and outputting an electrical image signal to an external unit; and an external apparatus for controlling the image scanning apparatus, and displaying the image signal output from the image scanning apparatus, wherein the external apparatus comprises connection means for connecting the image scanning apparatus to the external apparatus, detection means for detecting whether or not the image scanning apparatus is connected to the external apparatus by the connection means, and control means for controlling whether software for controlling the image scanning apparatus is started or quitted on the basis of a detection signal from the detection means.
A method of controlling an image scanning system according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its second aspect.
That is, there is provided a method of controlling an image scanning system which comprises an image scanning apparatus for scanning information on an object using an image sensor, and outputting an electrical image signal to an external unit, and an external apparatus for controlling the image scanning apparatus, and displaying the image signal output from the image scanning apparatus, comprising: the detection step of detecting whether or not the image scanning apparatus is connected to the external apparatus by the connection means; and the setting step of setting whether software for controlling the image scanning apparatus in the external apparatus is started or quitted on the basis of a detection result in the detection step.
A storage medium according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its sixth aspect.
That is, there is provided a storage medium that stores a control program for controlling an image scanning system which comprises an image scanning apparatus for scanning information on an object using an image sensor, and outputting an electrical image signal to an external unit, and an external apparatus for controlling the image scanning apparatus, and displaying the image signal output from the image scanning apparatus, the control program comprising: a code of the detection step of detecting whether or not the image scanning apparatus is connected to the external apparatus by the connection means; and a code of the setting step of setting whether software for controlling the image scanning apparatus in the external apparatus is started or quitted on the basis of a detection result in the detection step.
An external apparatus according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its second aspect.
That is, there is provided an external apparatus which is connected to an image scanning apparatus for scanning information on an object using an image sensor, and externally outputting an electrical image signal, and controls the image scanning apparatus, comprising: connection means for connecting the image scanning apparatus to the external apparatus; detection means for detecting whether or not the image scanning apparatus is connected to the external apparatus by the connection means; and control means for controlling whether software for controlling the image scanning apparatus is started or quitted on the basis of a detection signal from the detection means.
Other objects and advantages besides those discussed above shall be apparent to those skilled in the art from the description of a preferred embodiment of the invention which follows. In the description, reference is made to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and which illustrate an example of the invention. Such example, however, is not exhaustive of the various embodiments of the invention, and therefore reference is made to the claims which follow the description for determining the scope of the invention.